阁楼之花
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: 人类AU


弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM和Ninja Theory

* * *

00

他打开那罐曲奇，像是对待珍宝一样小心翼翼的拿起一片，慢慢地放进嘴里，但丁看着他一脸满足的样子，忍不住也笑了起来。

"你不来点吗？"他用最优雅的动作把嘴里的饼干吞下去，又拿起一块，蓝灰色的眼睛闪闪发亮，衬得他苍白的皮肤更加脆弱。

但丁摆摆手，不想打断他难得的快乐时光。银发青年又吃了几块，恋恋不舍地把罐子盖好，盯着那个罐子看了很久，宝贝的把它放回那个大箱子里。

"吃完这些大概就再也吃不到了，"他倚在那个大箱子上，微微皱起眉头，"所以我—"

但丁看着他突然弯下腰，后半句话梗在喉中，鲜血从他嘴角和鼻孔里溢了出来，在他白得透明的皮肤上看起来格外触目惊心。

"…不可能，这不可能…"他喘息着断断续续地说着，接着抬起头，对着但丁笑了起来，伸手攥住他衣服，整个体重都靠在但丁身上。

"我早该想到的…"

01

车子停了下来，司机下车为他打开车门，强烈的阳光刺得他睁不开眼。短暂的不适过后，他走到等在门口的伊娃面前，给了她一个拥抱。那头红发褪去了光泽，贴在她消瘦的脸颊上，衬得她深陷的眼睛更加无神。他托着母亲的手臂跟她一起走进大宅，门关上的那一刻，仿佛进入了另一个世界，幽暗的大厅泛着陈腐的味道，掩藏在浓烈的百合花的香气之下。那些落地窗全部都被厚厚的窗帘遮住了，他记忆里宽敞明亮的大宅已经变得像他的母亲一样黯淡无光。

伊娃俨然已经变成行尸走肉，仿佛留在人间的只有她的躯壳。但丁想要安慰她，想要看到她蓝色眼睛里的光芒，可是却不知道该怎样做，太久没有见到母亲，他感觉已经很陌生了，虽然他很在乎她。七岁的时候但丁被送到了叔叔家，从那之后几乎没有再回来；他不知道为什么要被送走，也没有人跟他解释，随着年龄增长，那份怨恨在青春期达到顶峰，然后慢慢消退了，变成一种怅然的感觉。她打电话通知他父亲死讯的时候，其实他的内心并没有起多大的波澜，在他记忆里的父亲总是不苟言笑，十分疏离，对他而言只不过是拥有父亲名号的陌生人而已。让他担心的是母亲的状态，她仿佛随时都能随他而去似的。

葬礼不算隆重，甚至作为父亲兄弟的叔叔都没有参加，这样让他感觉很奇怪，又觉得有些生气。他站在穿着丧服的母亲身后，不自在地扯了扯领口，合身的剪裁像是蟒蛇一样把他缠紧，他痛恨这种束缚。伊娃很平静，葬礼结束后回到家里，仍然像他刚回来时那样，面无表情地坐在书房里，一只手里抱着某一本父亲生前喜欢的书，来来回回地摩挲着，仪式一般虔诚，仿佛这样做能感受已经逝去的丈夫。他轻轻拨开窗帘，阳光争先恐后地涌进来，在地板上画出规整的几何图形，心中的疑问像是发酵的面团，在这样暖融融的光线下似乎要把他的心撑破。

"父亲是…怎么死的…？"他犹豫了好久终于开口。父亲心脏不怎么好，但那是老毛病了，怎么也不至于…

在他重复了第二遍之后，伊娃的眼珠终于转动了一下，呆滞地看着他，突然发出一阵歇斯底里的笑声；笑容扭曲了她干枯的脸颊，泪水顺着皱纹的沟壑滴落下来，在阳光下亮晶晶的，比她显得有生气多了。他被这样的反应吓到了，母亲天生的优雅修正着她的行为，但是阻止不了这样激烈的情绪。他的手在窗帘上攥紧，丝质的领带像是绞刑用的绳子。

"…他…他，"她在笑声间隙嘶哑地说着，"那时候…早该…"

接下去的话都是断断续续的连不成句子，但丁实在无法理解她话中的含义。在他印象里，即使世界终结了他的父亲也未必会死。但眼下，追问下去似乎也得不到什么结果。

花园算是他最喜欢的地方，双脚踏在草地上，让他想起自己小时候跟母亲一起嬉戏的时候，虽然童年的回忆只剩一些模糊的零碎的片段。他眯着眼睛看着栅栏上瀑布一样盛开的蔷薇，只觉得一阵心烦意乱，正打算回屋时，一声短暂的，极轻微的草叶被撞击的声音传进他的耳朵里。他转身看向声音传来的方向，草地上躺着一朵小小的，用纸折成的蓝色玫瑰。

他俯身拾起来，认真打量了片刻，抬头看这究竟是从哪里掉落的，头顶上的窗户都关得好好的，他没再多想，耸耸肩把纸花塞进口袋里，回屋了。

02

但丁无法入眠，老宅里的夜晚格外安静，黑暗仿佛有实体，柏油似的粘腻厚重。他在被子下面转过来翻过去，躺得浑身都难受起来，终于再也受不了了，坐起来抹了把脸，披上衣服下床打开卧室门，来到走廊上。丝质的睡衣光滑冰凉的触感让他打了个寒颤，大宅里空荡荡的，只有从窗帘缝隙中漏进来的一点微光。他倚在护栏上，摸索着口袋打算抽支烟，手指摸到的不是烟盒却是那朵纸玫瑰。奇怪，什么时候跑到睡衣口袋里的。他捻弄着它，脑中突然闪过一堆色彩明艳的记忆碎片，可是却没有一帧清晰的画面。一个声音在他耳边轻轻响起，他不知道那是不是幻听。到阁楼去。那个声音说，平静的空气突然卷起一阵微风，抚过他的脸颊让他浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。

小时候，他经常在大宅里四处探险，每一个角落都不放过，自然也包括阁楼…等等。他努力回想着，却怎么也记不起阁楼是什么样子。他慢慢地走到顶层走廊末尾，打开最后一个房间的门，摸索着开灯，屋内还有两扇门，一扇后面是浴室，另一扇后面是通往阁楼的楼梯。家具摆设都罩着白布，看样子已经很久没人来过了，可是蒙尘的地板上却被杂乱的脚印踩出一条小径，把房间门口和阁楼的小门连接起来。他把门在身后关好，轻手轻脚打开通往阁楼的窄窄的门，昏黄的灯光只照亮了三级台阶，抬头看去，面前的黑暗仿佛正在慢慢旋转，仿佛要把一切吸入。他犹豫了一下，叹了口气踏上铺着地毯的台阶。

阁楼很大，差不多正中央的位置亮着一盏小台灯，昏黄的灯光下是木质的桌面和几本打开的书，桌旁是一把椅子，他等待自己的眼睛适应昏暗的光线，然后注意到书桌旁边是一套旧沙发，最远处的角落里…似乎是一张单人床？到处都是书，厚的薄的，用一种有些凌乱却让人感觉很舒服的方式摞在一起。很显然有人生活在这里。他向后退了几步后背贴到墙面上，慢慢转动着眼睛搜寻着阁楼里的房客。没有人。

"你好啊。"

一个声音突然从他左后方传来，吓得他蹭地一下转过身，只看到一个人从楼梯口走进来，像猫一样优雅从容，夹裹着湿气和沐浴乳的香味，自顾自地走到书桌旁的椅子上坐下。但丁平复着狂跳的心脏，这才看清楚那人跟他年纪差不多大，有着一头闪亮的银发，被灯光映成了浅金色，一件浅蓝色法兰绒衬衫松松垮垮地披在肩上，腿上套着宽松的棉质长裤，赤着脚。他揉了把湿漉漉的头发，微笑着看着但丁。

"喜欢我送你的花吗，但丁？"

"你是谁？你怎么知道我名字？"

"你果然不记得我了…"银发青年走过来，伸手敏捷地从但丁口袋里掏出那朵纸花，已经被搓揉得不成样子了。"我是你的孪生哥哥维吉尔。好久不见，但丁。"

但丁靠在墙上呆愣愣地消化着青年话里的信息，过了好久才皱起眉头，"你为什么住在这里？"

"你知道母亲为什么要把家里到处都插上百合吗？"银发青年看着手里皱巴巴的纸花，嘴角翘起来露出洁白的牙齿，放下纸花拿起桌上的药瓶，动作麻利的打开往嘴里扔了一片。一股淡淡的橘子味在空气中弥漫开来，"她以为父亲喜欢。其实才不是，父亲喜欢的是玫瑰，尤其是蓝玫瑰，但是因为太稀有，所以他教会了我折这种纸玫瑰。我也喜欢，小时候折好了就会送你，可你总是嚷着女孩子才喜欢花，然后把纸花揉碎。"

但丁听着有些愧疚，可他实在是不记得童年的事情了，就好像他是一夜长大，过去根本不存在。"你为什么被关在这里？"他搓了搓手，弯起手指又伸直。这栋老宅处处让他感觉不自在，现在自己又踏入了这样一个被隐藏在阁楼上的秘密之中，心底升起一种不安的感觉。他突然很想回叔叔那里。

"因为我是恶魔啊，"维吉尔又回到书桌旁坐下，夹好书签把书合上整齐地摞到一旁，从抽屉里拿出裁好的纸开始折纸花，"母亲没告诉你吗？也是，她怎么可能告诉你，她甚至都希望我最好不要生存在这个世界上，"他转头看着但丁，蓝灰色的眼睛被灯光映得透亮。

"…"但丁不知道该说什么好，于是站起来，"我得走了，你不离开这里吗？"

"离不开的，那扇门只能从外面打开。"银发青年仰头看着他，目光变得有些恍惚起来，半透明的苍白皮肤看上去十分病态，"你不会把门关上了吧。"

但丁一愣。糟糕，他确实随手把门关上了。维吉尔扬起一侧眉毛看着他，突然笑了。他站起来走进灯光照不到的黑暗里，悉悉索索好一会儿，拿着一捆很粗的绳子回来了。

"你只能从这里下去了，"维吉尔伸手朝着阁楼上的那个小窗户比划了一下，"我猜你不会恐高的，是吧。"尾音上扬的语气带着点挑衅，不过但丁反而觉得很可爱，就像一个孩子，就像…也许小时候他们也有过这样的对话，虽然他记不起来但是那种感觉，他很确定那是两人共同的回忆。

他一只脚已经迈过窗台，维吉尔却从后边追上来，从后面抱住他。但丁愣住了，虽然本能叫嚣着让他甩开那双手臂，可是身体却没有任何反应。一朵新折好的玫瑰递到他眼前，捏着纸花的手指修长优雅，像是瓷器一般精致脆弱。他接过那朵花，回头想看看维吉尔还想做什么，脸颊上却传来微凉的柔软触感—他刚刚认识十五分钟的孪生哥哥吻了他的脸，有点过于亲昵但是感觉还不坏。他掰开维吉尔的手臂，什么也没说，迅速翻过窗户，抓着绳子一点一点向下，双脚踏上柔软的草地的时候，他抬头看了一眼。这个角度看不到维吉尔，绳子却被收上去了。

03

詹姆斯打开酒窖的门，眼前是古旧的螺旋楼梯。他在这个家里已经很多年了，虽然总是做些琐碎的事情，但是也乐得轻松。这栋宅子已经有些年头了，跟所有老宅一样，处处透着阴森。而酒窖，就是他最不愿意去的地方。头顶上的吊灯有气无力地点亮上方的空间，跟从螺旋楼梯下方的入口处透出来的昏黄灯光遥相呼应，夏日里地窖特有的潮湿凉爽渐渐的弥漫上来，越过这数米的距离，把他快要从毛孔渗出的汗滴蛮横地逼了回去，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他迟疑了一下还是迈开脚步，踏上木制台阶时，刺耳的吱嘎声让他一下子停止了所有动作，一个声音在他脑中嘶吼着让他赶紧离开。

也许是被现在的气氛感染，他突然想起厨房里的老乔治，已经去世有几年了。如果是正常死亡他不会觉得有什么，可是，一想到老乔治死时的惨状，他就觉得浑身的血液都要结冰了。你能想象吗？厨房的木地板有一块松动了，老乔治正好踩在上面，整只右脚陷了进去。人摔倒的同时，手里的菜刀也脱手而出，在空中转了数圈落下来，刚好切到了他的颈侧。那道切口先是一条细细的红线，然后像是高压水枪似的，血液疯狂地喷出来，詹姆斯眼睁睁看着这一切在数秒内发生，还没来得及做什么就被溅了一身血。那简直，他握紧了楼梯扶手，老旧的木头温和光滑的触感让他稍微安心了一些，就像被恶魔操纵了一样。

他深吸了一口气，突然觉得自己很可笑。如果是被但丁看到了，他肯定会被取笑。嘿老詹姆斯，你竟然连酒窖都不敢进去，但丁八成会这样嘲笑他；要是维吉尔的话，他略略侧过头，看着头顶上的吊灯，银发小少爷绝对什么也不会说。可惜兄弟俩七岁的时候就被送走了，打那之后他再也没见过他们。据说是老乔治的死太可怕，怕给孩子留下阴影，可这个理由未免太经不起推敲了。他没有孩子，活泼的但丁特别讨人喜欢，他也就把他当成自己的孩子那样，在老爷夫人允许范围之内最大限度的宠着他；但是死去的老乔治就不一样了，他是个严厉刻板的人，但丁挑食，他就做些健康但不可口的食物，话说回来，健康的食物也没有什么可口的，所以每次都惹得但丁不高兴。看着那张小脸皱成一团哭唧唧的样子，老詹姆总会劝乔治，孩子嘛，偶尔纵容一次也没什么。可是乔治总是一丝不苟，弄得小但丁以为这个主厨总是在跟自己作对。

维吉尔跟但丁虽然是双胞胎，可是却并不像弟弟那样健康活泼，他皮肤苍白，少言寡语，蓝灰色的眼睛水晶一样通透，而且通常那双眼睛是不会有什么波动的。但丁挑食得厉害，每次都会把蔬菜挑出来放到一旁，餐后的甜点也一口不碰。不吃蔬菜大概是每个小孩子的通病，可是连甜食都不喜欢，那就有点特别了，无论是多么精致可口的甜点，他都丝毫不感兴趣。维吉尔就不一样了，他会乖乖地吃掉所有应该吃的东西，即使有些食物他并不喜欢。维吉尔大概是所有父母眼中的完美孩子，但丁挑出来的蔬菜他会乖乖吃掉，从不抱怨，而那些甜点，自然也成了他的，可是詹姆斯知道，如果有什么食物是维吉尔特别喜欢的，那一定就是各种各样的甜点，所以但丁给他的那些，总会让他特别开心，那张一向缺乏表情的脸上也会绽开真心的笑容。不过詹姆斯也很清楚，他那么开心不只是因为食物，更重要的是那些食物是但丁给他的。对，没错，全家人都以为维吉尔是个天使，但老詹姆斯知道，他是一个不折不扣的恶魔。

兄弟姐妹之间相亲相爱是很自然的事情，但是银发小少爷对他的孪生弟弟但丁的热情，就有点过头了。他亲眼看到过那双淡粉色的嘴唇吻着但丁，嘴巴主人精致修长的手会探到弟弟衣服里，同时也拉着弟弟的手探索自己的身体，几乎是用着成年人的方式。虽然也许别人会觉得那只是小孩子之间的玩闹，可是詹姆斯却看到那双半睁的蓝灰色眼睛里一闪而过的得意与狡黠，就像是恶魔得到了无知人类的灵魂，那一瞬间詹姆斯仿佛嗅到了硫磺与烟火的气息。一想到这里，他不禁浑身打了个寒噤。

老詹姆斯抬头，此时他正踏过螺旋楼梯的最后一级台阶，站在楼梯中间圆形的地面上。吊灯摇摇晃晃的左右摆动着，可是这里并没有风…就在他感到不可思议的时候，吊灯终于挣脱了束缚，直直掉了下来。

哦，该死。

这是老詹姆斯一生中最后一个掠过脑中的想法。

04

伊娃坐在那里，面前的食物几乎一点没动。但丁几次想开口劝她吃一点，但是话到嘴边又吞了下去，他知道她根本就听不进去，印象中那个热爱生活的伊娃已经不存在了。从什么时候开始的？也许是从自己被送走的那时候开始的吧。这个想法在他脑中掀起了一场突如其来的风暴，这么多年，他竟然从来没有想过这个问题—

"那时候，"他的目光在伊娃脸上来回逡巡，"为什么要把我送走？"

伊娃的眼睛突然闪烁了一下，仿佛在他问出口的那一瞬间有生命注入到她的身体里，她无机质的蓝眼睛突然鲜活起来，枯槁的面庞也变得生动。

"我不能让你也…！这个家会毁掉你的！"她一下子站起来，手指捏在桌沿上，指节都发白了，紧接着又像泄了气的皮球一样瘫倒在椅子上，仰起头微微翘起唇角，幽幽地说道，"…是为了你好，也是为了我们。"

也许她说的是真的，可是但丁还是无法抑制住不断涌上来的怒火；在他意识到这个问题的时候，他就感觉自己那时候是被抛弃了，他看不出父亲与母亲有什么苦衷以至于要把自己的亲骨肉送走，不过也许她是对的，不然现在自己可能也会像维吉尔那样被囚禁在阁楼里，变得疯疯癫癫的。他站起来，也不管被撞倒的椅子，推开愣在一旁的仆人向自己房间走去。伊娃并没有追上来，也没有解释什么，又恢复了原来的样子像个木偶一样坐在那里。

他已经走到房间门口了，却突然改变了主意，四下张望了一下，似乎走廊里没人，于是匆匆来到阁楼。维吉尔正背对着他站在窗前，听到脚步声回过头，平静的脸上立刻有了神采。他把抱在手里的曲奇罐放到书桌上，快步走到但丁身旁，伸手拍拍他肩膀。

"你来了！我太高兴了！"维吉尔又走回桌前拿起那罐曲奇，"要来一点吗？这是父亲去世之前带给我的最后一罐了，还没开封呢。"看到但丁摇头他又笑了，"也是，我差点忘了你讨厌甜食，那就以后再说吧。"他把罐子放到床边的柜子里，拉但丁在床边坐下来，拿起放在床头的药瓶打开，往嘴里倒了一片。

"你在吃什么，病了吗？"但丁想起上次见面他似乎就在吃药。

"维生素片而已，母亲觉得我会营养不良，所以一直给我吃这个。要来一点吗，橘子味的。"

但丁摇摇头。维吉尔放好药瓶，亮晶晶的蓝灰色眼睛看着他，"但丁，你在外面过得好吗？"

"普普通通，但也不坏，"但丁看着他，本想问一句你过得怎样，话到嘴边又咽了下去。一阵沉默降临到两人之间，本来就不通畅的阁楼空气变得几乎令人窒息。

"我…我一直想着你，但丁，老詹姆斯死的时候你没有回来，我知道为什么父母甚至不愿通知你，他那么喜欢你…这也有点太残忍了不是吗？我以为你再也不会回来了…"

那双蓝灰色的眼睛黯淡下去，可粉色的唇角却翘了起来。这种奇异的组合让维吉尔的表情变得很奇怪，可是却很有吸引力。但丁鬼使神差地伸手抬起哥哥的下颌，指尖传来的触感温热细腻，他慢慢凑过去，轻轻地，缓缓地，吻上他的嘴唇。四唇相接的一瞬间，脑中警铃大作，他突然想起很多年之前，哥哥就这样吻过他。那是不对的。当时伊娃跟斯巴达气急败坏地训斥着他，然后没过多久他就被送走了。原来是因为这个。这是错误的，错得离谱。可是那双嘴唇是那么柔软，迎合着他像是他自己身体的一部分，他沉溺于维吉尔的怀抱之中，与他用最亲密的方式结合在一起，最后抱着他陷入深深的睡眠之中。这是他回到大宅之后睡得最好的一夜。

05

"她发现了吗？"

维吉尔坐在书桌旁折着纸玫瑰，心不在焉地问着。纸太硬了，还差最后一步撑开的时候，呲的一声沿着折痕裂开了，他有些心烦地把它攥成一团扔到桌边的废纸篓里，终于抬头迎上了斯巴达的目光。

"可能是，毕竟这么长时间了。"

斯巴达把一罐曲奇放在他面前，伸手揉乱他的头发。维吉尔的眼睛亮起来，小猫似的蹭着父亲的手，宝贝的拿起罐子放到柜子里。

"你不怕吗？"

维吉尔回头的时候眼睛里孩子般的神采消失了，取而代之的是猫科动物捕猎时那种审慎的目光，他迈着危险而坚定的脚步，像一只偷偷接近猎物的花豹，走到书桌前猛地把桌上的书籍和折纸一把扫到地上，然后自己跳到桌子上坐下来，伸出双臂揽住斯巴达的脖子，用力拉着他仰头给他一个吻，却被斯巴达伸手按在唇上阻止了。

"我们不能再这样了。"

蓝灰色眼睛里的光彩瞬间熄灭，随即又燃起另一种灼人的火焰。他咬着嘴唇思忖片刻，撤回一只手解开自己衬衫上一颗纽扣；手指在扣子上的动作灵巧却缓慢，像是一帧一帧播放着的慢动作，然后是第二颗，这回带着某种稚气与纯真的笨拙，第三颗的时候有种青年还未褪去的青涩，第四颗则是深谙情事的老练与风情。斯巴达的呼吸粗重起来，维吉尔的衬衫一点一点褪掉，苍白的半透明的大片皮肤暴露出来，在阁楼凝滞的空气中看着脆弱无比又异常诱惑。他伸手在维吉尔脖颈上轻轻抚了一下，然后有点急不可耐地探进宽松的棉质长裤里，揉捏着细腻紧实的窄臀。银发青年配合的挪动着身体把长裤脱下来，全身赤裸的坐在桌子上，双腿夹住斯巴达的腰。这邀请的意味太明显了，斯巴达觉得再也无法控制自己，俯身碾压着对方的嘴唇，一手撑着桌子一手捏着维吉尔的腰。

修长骨感的手指轻轻解开他皮带的时候，斯巴达脑中只有一个念头；身下这个银发蓝眼的尤物真的是恶魔，明知前方是一条不归路可还是无法抑制内心的欲望，带着甜蜜的罪恶感沉溺于其中。手指有些凉，握住他灼热分身的时候感觉很舒服，他轻轻嘶了一声，向前顶弄了一下，鼓励那只漂亮的手来做更多；当然他不会失望，因为他几乎是立刻得到了期待中的回应，指尖轻轻摩擦着顶端的小缝，引导着他慢慢进入火热紧窒的身体之中。斯巴达意识到维吉尔已经扩张好了自己，看样子是早有准备。

"这么想要吗？"

"没错，亲爱的父亲。"

维吉尔蓝灰色眼睛里盈满了笑意，整个身体都为斯巴达打开，毫无保留。斯巴达沉浸在肉体交合的快感之中，直到开门声连着金属托盘和瓷器砸落在木地板上的声音把他从肉欲中猛拽出来。

伊娃站在门口，脚边是掉落一地的食物和餐具，她全身都褪去了血色，一脸的难以置信。斯巴达慌乱地撤出来把维吉尔推到一边，磕磕绊绊地朝伊娃走去；突然一阵剧痛从胸骨后炸开，冷汗直冒。他哆嗦着手指从口袋中拿出药瓶取出药片放到舌头下面，一股橘子味在口腔中弥漫开来。他意识到不对，拿出药瓶倒出更多的药片，不对，全都被…整个身体不受控制的摔倒在地，他挣扎着对伊娃伸出手，却看到维吉尔从桌上跳下来，一把把伊娃拽进房间关上门。伊娃至始至终都像一头受惊的小鹿，睁大眼睛惊恐地看着眼前的一切，而维吉尔则微笑着低头看着他，那副完美的皮囊就这样赤裸着在他面前，还带着他留下的痕迹。

老乔治…老詹姆斯…斯巴达恍然大悟，他用最后的力气看着让他堕下地狱的恶魔，那双蓝灰色眼睛里得意的笑容是他坠入永恒的黑暗之前看到的最后的影像。

00

但丁看着他突然弯下腰，后半句话梗在喉中，鲜血从他嘴角和鼻孔里溢了出来，在他白得透明的皮肤上看起来格外触目惊心。

"…不可能，这不可能…"他喘息着断断续续地说着，接着抬起头，对着但丁笑了起来，伸手攥住他衣服，整个体重都靠在但丁身上。

"我早该想到的…"

"维吉尔！维吉尔！"但丁拍拍他的脸，手忙脚乱的摸着口袋，手机没在身边，他抱住维吉尔往门外走，"我这就带送你去医院。"

两人跌跌撞撞地走下窄窄的楼梯，却看到伊娃正在房间门口站着，面无表情地看着他们。但丁像看到救星一样，"母亲，快叫救护车！维吉尔他—"

伊娃突然笑了，那笑容让他浑身一颤，整个人似乎被从盛夏的骄阳之下瞬间扔到南极的冰原之上。她拦在两人面前，幽幽地开口，"斯巴达总算做了一件正确的事…恶魔早该下地狱了。"

她向后退了一步，咔哒一声把门关上了，"别想离开这里，死心吧。"

但丁愤怒地看着她，"你疯了？！维吉尔就要死了！"

"他早该死了！"伊娃散乱的红发在昏暗的光线下仿佛缓缓流动的熔岩，"你不是想知道为什么要把你送到叔叔家吗？你亲爱的哥哥对你有不正常的情感，他杀死了老乔治，就因为他觉得他对你不好。"

"我…没有杀他…我只是撬松了那块地板而已…"维吉尔卷起唇角，蓝灰色的眼睛里星星点点的反射着光芒，"谁能想到那么多人…就他踩上去了呢，谁让他非要拿着刀踩上去呢…一定是老天也看不过他欺负但丁…"

"那老詹姆斯呢？他对但丁那么好！"

"那为什么他死了都不肯让但丁回来参加葬礼！甚至都不肯告诉他！"维吉尔几乎是在吼了，可是越来越多的血沿着嘴角流下来，声音也越来越虚弱，"我只是…只是想见但丁…"

"于是你就夺走了斯巴达？！"伊娃拿出斯巴达带在身边的药瓶，"你把药换成了维生素片？"

"我说过，我只是想让但丁回来…父亲死了，你总得让他回来吧…但丁是我的，我是但丁的…"一阵呛咳，但丁轻轻拍打着维吉尔后背，"不过你看，斯巴达还是愿意为了你除掉我…不觉得感动吗？"

"我的丈夫，我的儿子都被你夺走了…"伊娃倚在门上，"这个家早就毁了…"

空气中渐渐的弥漫开浓重的烟味，但丁注意到烟雾从门缝下方不断涌入，然后是火光。

"你疯了，你想让我们都死在这里吗，母亲？！"但丁难以置信地看着伊娃，"把门打开！我们一起逃出去！"

"逃？"伊娃笑了，眼神空洞，"这次谁也别想逃！"

但丁打横抱起维吉尔，用最快的速度冲上阁楼，"绳子呢？上次的绳子呢？"

维吉尔虚弱的伸手指了指床下，但丁把他轻轻放在地板上，找出绳子把一端固定好，抱着维吉尔从窗口翻下去，离地面还有两层楼高度的时候绳子突然断了，但丁尽量翻转身体让自己先落地。好在草坪很软并没有伤到，可还是疼得要死。

他呻吟着站起来，抱起维吉尔向前走了几步，回头看到整栋大宅都已经被火焰包裹吞噬，伊娃站在阁楼窗口，身后的火焰像一双翅膀。他看不清她的表情，待在原地注视了一会儿，抱着维吉尔朝大宅外面走去。

维吉尔软软的窝在但丁怀里，蓝灰色的眼睛几乎是一眨不眨的看着他，"但丁…我们去哪儿？"

"回叔叔家，哪儿都好，总之离开这个鬼地方。"但丁低头看着他，努力做出一个笑容。苍白的脸已经完全没有血色了，他能感觉到怀中的身体越来越沉重。

"…真好，但丁，真好。"维吉尔在他怀里轻轻挪动一下，头靠在他肩膀上，"我要睡一会儿了，希望醒来的时候…还能…还能看到你…"

"会的，维吉尔。"但丁低头看着他闭上眼睛，蓝灰色的光芒消逝在眼睑之后。维吉尔整个身体一下子瘫软下来，无力垂下来的脑袋随着他走路的节奏晃动着，嘴角还挂着一丝微笑。大宅火光冲天，灼热的空气舔舐着他的脊背，他加快脚步跑了起来，把一切都抛在身后。

如果我能早一点把你带走就好了，维吉尔。我可怜的，可怜的孪生哥哥。

完


End file.
